(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag for a front passenger seat for a vehicle and a manufacturing method thereof in which an airbag door is integral with a crash pad.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional airbag for a front passenger seat includes an airbag housing equipped with an airbag within a crash pad, a door plate which is mounted to the crash pad in front of the airbag housing and is provided with a rotation part, a chute for coupling the airbag housing to the crash pad, and an airbag door disposed in front of the crash pad.
To deploy the airbag, pressure is applied to the door plate, and a tear line on the door cover is torn to permit the airbag to deploy therethrough.
In a conventional method for forming the airbag door, the crash pad is formed by injection molding, and after the crash pad is solidified to some degree, the airbag door is formed by injection molding.
Remaining stress in the solidified crash pad may occur at a boundary surface of the airbag door which contacts the crash pad, so whitening and scratching of the material may occur while the airbag door is taken out and cooled. Furthermore, sink marks may be generated due to excessive thickness of the bonding part of the boundary surface.